Sick in Dauntless
by MyFaction
Summary: Tris get a bad migraine during he initiation, so Four takes care of her.


**Tris PROV:**  
"Tris wake up! Come on, wake up!" Christina whispers harshly.  
"What?" I groan, trying to fight off the morning fog.  
"Training starts in five."  
A wave of panic washes over me as I throw off the covers and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I quickly glance up at the top of the staircase to see Four walking away. I am ready in a matter of seconds and I follow the rest of the initiates into the training area, whilst I fix my ponytail.

Eric has us in combat train again. Christina and I are back hitting the punching bags, I've done this so often that my split knuckles are turning into scars. Christina is so wrapped up in telling me how amazing Will is, that she doesn't realise that I'm not listening. She is speaking a mile an hour, I cannot keep up with her. I have never been more relieved when Marlene comes over to talk to her.

Ten minutes into training my vision in my right eye starts to blur, I suspect it's because I'm still tried and because the lights in Dauntless are particularly bright today. I carry on for a further five minutes before noticing that my head hurts, it really hurts, in fact my whole body aches. _"Just keep going, Tris. Just keep going"_ I tell myself.

"How are you going?" Four says from behind me.  
I stop and wipe the sweat off my brow before I turn to face him.  
"You alright?" he asks, his eyebrows knit together as he susses me out.  
"Yeah...fine." I say between breaths.  
Four's frown deepens. He is staring straight into my eyes, a hard glare that makes me uncomfortable. I take a step backwards, but I lose my footing. I stumble and Four catches me before I hit the ground. He pulls me closer to him, it's a bit too forward for me just getting out of Abnegation, but I don't protest.  
"Tris, what's wrong." He says soothingly.  
"I'm just tired." I lie, he sees right through me.  
Four's hand reaches out to feel my forehead, but I lean backwards to dodge it and bat his hand away. He sighs, "Tris...seriously."  
This time I don't protest. His fingers lightly feather my forehead before his callused hand settles on it. He pursues his lips as he removes it.  
"Go back to the dormitories, get some rest." He says.  
I open my mouth to object but I realise it isn't worth arguing.  
"Kay."

I see Eric watching me as I leave the training area. His eyes are like daggers in the back of my neck. _"He's going to stop me, he is going to stop me."_ I repetitively think. I cower from his gaze like the people from Abnegation do when they want to go unnoticed. I still look at him though, preparing myself for when he stands up and yells at me, embarrasses me, makes a scene in front of everyone. Our eyes interlock. He knows I'm looking at him, I can't look away now not when he has seen the fear in my eyes. I hold my breath and walk straight passed him. I cringe as I imagine him yelling at me, but he says nothing. Nothing. I keep walking.

 **Four PROV:**  
I go to Tris's dormitory whilst all of Dauntless are at lunch. I enter the dormitory expecting to see Tris lying in bed sound asleep, but covers are thrown over to one side and Tris is missing. _"Where is she_?" I think as I start to panic.  
"Tris!" I yell, a moment later I here somebody throwing up in the bathroom.  
"Tris?" I yell as I run towards those dreadful sounds. "Oh God, Tris." I repeat as I kneel down beside her. I run my hand through her hair and over her back as she is violently sick.  
I don't know how to deal with this, I could bring her back to my apartment for the night so I know she will be safe, but that could look extraordinarily weird and way to forward. On the other hand, what other choice do I have? The hospital only takes care of injured people, not sick people, and I certainly cannot leave her here. I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't even realise that an initiate is standing gobsmacked in the doorway.  
"Go! Go! There's nothing to see here!" I yell angrily. I know my tone wasn't acceptable, but I can't help but be embarrassed for helping Tris in a loving, caring sort of way when an instructor should just tell her to toughen up. But, that is hard to do when I can see my past self in Tris, it reminds me of home.

Minutes later Tris's stomach settles and she wipes her mouth with the back of her sleeve.  
"I thought it was just a headache." She moans, running a hair over her hair.  
I suppress a small laugh."Is your head still sore?"  
"My whole body." She replies.  
"I'm going to take you back to my apartment." I say as Tris's head slumps onto my chest.  
"You don't have too." She says, not looking up at me.  
"No, I need too." I say as I retighten my grip around Tris and carry her to my apartment. 


End file.
